


All Hallow's Eve

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Halloween Party Fluffiness, non sburb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite gang of eight has come together for a Halloween party. Matching costumes, pranks, and general shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

While the various members of the group of friends and siblings and significant others were all on various questionable terms with their neighbor and classmate Victoria Serket, she definitely through a good party. So, just after dark on Halloween, they made their way down the block to her house, where strobe lights and loud music were already leaking from the large basement. 

Originally Jade had wanted them to do one big group costume, but despite her campaigning that they all dress up as Scooby Doo characters, everyone decided to do their own thing. After all, Jake and Jane had had their costumes planned for months. They were dressed as Neytiri and Jake Sully from Avatar. Dirk and Dave had made fun of them ever since they announced it, mostly for participating in a silly couple's costume. This, of course, was before Roxy got her immaculately manicured pink talons into him. Now, he and Roxy were dressed as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom and locked in an embattled argument about Dirk's shades. 

"No way. I'm leaving the shades on." 

"Diiirk. You can't wear your weird pointy ass anime sunglasses as a wizard. That doesn't make anyyyy sense. Take 'em off. Or else!" 

"Or else what?" he grinned, taunting her. 

"This!" she reached up and snatched them off his face, running over to Jade and stashing them in Jade's purse. Jade laughed and zipped her purse back up and stuck her tongue out at Dirk. Roxy, smug as a cat that ate the canary, sauntered back over, walking backwards in front of him gracefully. "Now, you have two choices. No shades. or you wear the spectrespecs." she held up Luna's signature crazy pink glasses and wiggled them in front of his face. Dirk sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. 

"I'll wear the damn spectrespecs, hand 'em over." Roxy giggled gleefully and slipped them on his face, kissing his nose quickly. 

Jade and Dave watched them with amusement, snickering a little at Dave's brother's misfortune. Dave jokingly strung one of the cheap plastic heart shaped arrows into his bow and pretended to shoot it at his brother's ass, completely straight faced. The blank expression combined with the glittery angel wings, gold booty shorts, gold and pink quiver full of heart arrows and the big pink bow that composed Dave's Cupid costume had repeatedly caused Jade to bust a gut laughing since he'd put it on a few hours ago. Jade was dressed as a puppy, two floppy white ears pinned into her hair, long enough no one would thick she was a cat, a white sweater dress, a fluffy white tail sew onto the back and a cutesy green collar with a paw print name tag that said 'Jade'. She'd worn the costume to her classes that day, and by the end of the day Dave had made so many yiffing jokes at her that she could have punched him. But it was hard to be mad at a boy wearing metallic gold shorts. 

Bringing up the tail end of the group, Rose and John walked slowly, exchanging snarky comments about the rest of their friends. Rose had made her costume herself, and absolutely no one thought it was as funny as she did. She had on a skin tight metallic green dress with metallic green leggings. There was a series of fake tentacles sewn onto the waist, and she had a little felt mask of tentacles for the bottom of her face. In her words, she was 'Sexy Cthulhu'. John was dressed as Colonel Sassacre, complete with beaglepuss and wizard hat.

"Everyone's just going to think you're Colonel Sanders in disguise John." 

"No one is going to think i am the KFC guy, Rose!! I am sooo obviously Colonel Sassacre!" 

"I'm going to have so much fun I told you so-ing you later." 

"You're one to talk, Green Ursula!" Rose snickered and punched her companion in the arm playfully, before dragging him up with the rest of their group. 

Shortly after that, they had all reached the Serket residence. No one ever knocked to get into Vriska's parties, simply walked into the garage and down in the basement. Almost immediately after entering, Jane and Jake vanished to the dance floor, Jane attempting to get Jake to have some form of rhythm in his awkward steps, giggling as she did so. John stepped back from Rose and bowed gallantly, tipping his wizard hat. 

"Ms. Sexythulhu. May I have the honor of taking your hand for this dance?" he grinned crookedly at her, readjusting his fake beard. 

"Which one?" Rose deadpanned, gesturing to all of her tentacles. She cracked a grin at John's terrified face and then held out her hand delicately. "Of course, Colonel Sassacre. T'would be an honor, truly, to dance with one of such comedic greatness." she curtsied, smirking the whole time. 

Dave and Jade snickered and headed to the snack table, but not before Dave could joking pretend to shoot an arrow in John And Rose's direction. 

"Aw yeahhhh." Dave drawled. "Mother fuckin' AJ" he grinned and grabbed a bottle out of the ice chest, causing Jade to roll her eyes as she dug around for a bottle of lemonade, her own beverage of choice. 

"If you love apple juice so much, why don't you marry it?" she giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Duh, Harley, apple juice can't make out with me. It doesn't have a tongue." he winked at her "You, however, Miss Yiff, do." 

"Dave Strider if you say the word yiff to me one more time, you are sleeping on the sofa!" she narrowed her eyes and stomped a foot, but she was holding back a giggle. 

"Whatever you say, Harley. Not come one let's go yi- I mean dance." He winked again, smirking and held out his hand. Jade rolled her eyes again.

"You're lucky you look so good in those shorts, mister." she laughed, taking his hand and following him to the floor. 

"Ew gross, Jade, did not need to hear that." John whined from nearby, spinning Rose in an adorably ill executed attempt to be gallant.

"Now now, John, at least they aren't as bad as our dear friends English and Crocker, and their earlier conversation about Jane's Neytiri braid and a series of rather questionable innuendos." Rose piped in, raising a delicate eyebrow. A new voice groaned in. 

"God, don't even remind me. I'mma need bleach to get that image out of my head." Roxy was leaning into Dirk's side, still glancing up and giggling at the bright pink spectrespecs perched on his nose. "By the way." she wiggled her fingers at Dave "If you don't wanna get stuck alone with me and Dirk, stay with someone else tonight because Janey is bringin' Jake to our place and do not need to hear any of what goes on with those two in bed." She pulled a face and shook her head, the blonde wig she wore rustling. 

"It's cool, since English ain't around I'll just stay with little miss furry." Jade scowled at him "Hey you said not to say yiff again, not furry. " 

"One of these days she's gonna kick you in the balls hard enough to make you cry, Dave." John said with a laugh, eyeing Jade's expression. There was a loud burst of mic feedback and then a voice came boom over the speakers. 

"Okay, losers. My minions, by which I mean my step sister, her loud ass boyfriend and wheelchair kid, have been stalking all of you all night so we can give out awards! All of you win fake spiders, because spiders are the goddamn bomb." Victoria cleared her throat. "Our first winner is for best 'Why would there be a sexy version of that' costume! Following the legacy of last year's Sexy Sigmund Freud, the winner is Rose Lalonde as, uh, sexy squid monster thing!" She tossed a stuffed spider in the general direction of Rose, who caught it gracefully and took a dramatic bow. 

"Next is scariest costume! And the winner, as always, is Gabriel Makara as... We're not really sure. Some kind of evil clown? William Gacy maybe? Who fuckin' cares, have a spider!" she tossed another spider. "Up next we have Most Obnoxious Prop! And the spider goes to Eric Ampora and his douchebag guitar! And last, but not least, cutest slash funniest couple's costume! And this one was a tie, one for funny and one for cute! Cute goes to the freaky blue alien lovers, Jake and Jane! And funniest goes to Samuel Captor and his girlfriend Amanda Megido, as a pyriamid and Indiana Jones respectively! Now get your asses dancing!" Victoria leapt down from the stage, her pirate hat nearly flying off of her head.

The rest of the evening passed easily, save for a slight disruption when John sprayed Victoria with water from a fake flower on his lapel and she chased him around the room. Jake and Jane vanished first, disappearing to the apartment Jane and Roxy shared in a fit of giggles. Roxy and Dirk vanished next, more because Roxy had gotten into the spiked punch than anything, her arms wrapped tightly around Dirk's waist, while the taller boy rolled his eyes at her drunken banter good naturedly. Dave and Jade left a little after that, fingers laced together as they walked through the damp grass, shoving each other back and forth playfully. And last, John and Rose made their way to their shared apartment, Rose having stolen John's wizard hat and exchanged his fake beard for her tentacles, laughing as he threw her over his shoulder fireman style after she complained about her shiny boots hurting her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a fun little seasonably appropriate story! I hope you all enjoyed it ^u^  
> My ultimate dream for this fic is for someone to draw Sexythulhu Rose


End file.
